Our Love Lies Undercover
by Futuredivalauren
Summary: Leona Burke, a journalist, goes undercover as a WWE Diva for a story she is doing about sexism in the WWE, but there are a change of plans after she meets and falls for John Cena.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is my newest story and I love the plot to this. So comment me your opinions :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Brrrrrinnnggg Brrrriiiiiinnngggg* <strong>_

I slapped the snooze button on the alarm. I stretched my arms out on my queen size bed, and let out a loud grunt as I prepared for a new day. I got up from my bed and walked barefoot across the cold hardwood floors. I turned the bathroom light on and stripped my clothes off as I entered the hot steaming shower.

After the fifteen minutes passed, I wrapped a towel around my body and walked over to my closet to pull out a pair of dark jeans and a black short-sleeve shirt. I placed the clothes on and put my wet dark brown hair in a ponytail. I was going to let my hair air dry, like I always did. As I was putting my flats on, I looked at the clock and saw 6:44 AM.

"Crap!" I yelled as I grabbed my car keys and purse off the granite counter top.

I rushed out of my apartment and made sure it was locked before jogging to my car in the garage. After running that marathon, I got into my car and pressed on the gas as I drove up the ramp and entered the streets of Chicago.

I rolled down my window to let the cool breeze hit against my face, and help dry my wet hair in the process. While driving down the city streets, I turned my radio on and searched for some good music, but like always there was nothing on that satisfied my taste. I shut the radio off and just cruised in absolute silence.

Finally after twenty minutes, I arrived to my work place. I drove over to my parking spot before parking my car. I stepped out of my car and shut my door. I walked a few spaces before pressing the alarm on. As soon as I heard the beeping, I walked up on the sidewalk and entered the Starbucks next to my building.

"Hey Leona!" Mathew said as I walked up to the counter.

"Hey Mathew, do you have my drink?"

Mathew smiled "Of course I do." He turned around and got my drink from behind him "Here is your Java Chip Frappuccino."

I smiled "Thank you Matt, you're a lifesaver."

I grabbed my Frappuccino and left Starbucks. I drank some and man did I love this drink, without it I would be unable to function. I walked into the building that read _Chicago Times_. I was lucky to have gotten a job at one of the top newspaper companies in the country. I got paid pretty well, but like most work places, it does get boring. As soon as I got out of the elevator, I waved hello to Andy, the security guard.

"You are looking very pretty today Miss. Burke."

I smiled "Thank you Andy, you are such a doll."

I pushed the glass doors open and walked into the place where all of the magic happens. I waved and said hello to a few more colleges before sitting down at my desk. I tossed my purse off of my shoulder and sat down in my squeaky yet comfortable chair. I just sat back and drank my Frappuccino.

"Hey!" My friend Bianca yelled as she threw a folder in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked as I flipped through the folder.

"The new cover story our boss Mr. Robinson wants to cover."

I looked up at Bianca "Sexism in the WWE?"

Bianca laughed "Yeah, because there has been a frenzy in the media about the WWE not treating the female wrestlers the same as the males."

I scoffed and threw the folder down on my desk "That is what makes me sick-Females being treated as the underdog. I mean just because we don't have anything hanging between our legs doesn't mean that we should be mistreated."

Bianca shrugged "I know but that is just how our society is."

I rolled my eyes and turned to my computer "I know."

After finishing my lunch, I was walking back to my office when I heard my boss call my name. I huffed and walked into his office.

"You called me." I said as I sat down in one of the leather seats.

"Yes I did." Robinson was looking in a folder and as he walked in front of me he looked at the folder one more time before looking at me "I have been doing some background information on you."

I raised my eyebrows "Why?"

"Is it true that you have done gymnastics since you were three?"

"Yeah but wh-" I was cutoff.

"And you competed on the gymnastic team at Berkley college to help pay for you scholarship."

"Mr. Robinson what does any of this have to do with anyway?"

"It means that you have great flexibility which makes you the perfect candidate."

"The perfect candidate for what?"

A smiled appeared across his face "To become the next WWE Diva."

I laughed "You're kidding right?"

Robinson shook his head "No Leona I'm not. Now you are one of the best journalists here and I want for you to take on this story."

I shook my head "I don't think so."

"Listen Leona this will be the best story this year and I can promise you that you will be rewarded."

I crossed my arms "I'm listening."

Robinson smiled "I want for you to go undercover as a WWE Diva and you will uncover the truth to how they are really being treated."

"But I have never gone undercover for anything."

"Well there is a first for everything." He answered.

I huffed "What if I don't want to do this story?"

He looked me in the eye "You'll be fired."

I couldn't believe my ears, I was just asked to go undercover and if I refused I was going to lose my job. I took my hand and began to massage the temples on my forehead.

"Well which option are you going to pick?" Robinson asked me

I looked up at him "Fi-Fine. I'll take on the story."

Robinson smiled "Great! Your training will begin tomorrow."

I stood up "My training for what?"

He began to laugh "Oh you'll see." Robinson then turned his back towards me.

I just rolled my eyes and left his office. I sat back down at my seat and looked at my blank computer screen. I couldn't believe that I was going undercover as a WWE Diva, whatever the heck that is.

"It shouldn't be that hard, right?" I said to myself. But something was telling me that it was going to be a lot harder than I could imagine.


	2. Harder than it Looks

_**Hey guys! Sorry it has been awhile since I have updated this story, but don't worry cause I will be more often :) Thank you to **__**CenaRKO1986, , captainbartholomew**_, _**and alana2awesome**__** for commenting on the last chapter. Thanks :D**_

* * *

><p>I walked into the gym and yawned at the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning. As I was walking I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw a jacked up-orange tanned-man.<p>

The man walked over to me "I'm Josh Williams your trainer."

I looked Josh up and down "So what exactly are you training me for?"

"In becoming a WWE Diva."

I laughed "It isn't that hard, I already have a gymnastic background."

Josh shook his head "Just because you can do backflips doesn't mean anything. You need to become the whole package."

"What do you mean 'the whole package'?"

"You need to eat right, gain muscle, learn the basics of wrestling and most of all you need beauty help 101."

I crossed my arms "Are you calling me ugly?"

Josh chuckled "No you look like the average Jane; we have to turn you into a sexy beautiful woman that all of the men will be fantasizing about."

"So in other terms I am going to become a fake looking bitch."

Josh shook his head "Yeah. Now let's start our session. We have 12 days until your audition at FCW."

I placed my hand in the air "Whoa wait. What audition? And what the heck is FCW?"

Josh huffed "FCW stands for Florida Championship Wrestling, an official developmental territory of WWE. They train people who are interested in becoming wrestlers and a few of them will work in the WWE. But first you need to get accepted by them, which is why you have to audition to get into FCW."

I couldn't believe what I heard "I didn't know that there was an audition process."

"Well they are not going to waste their time training people, unless they know that they will have star potential."

"Look last night I did some research on the current Divas and the ones who are the main center of attention are just pretty faces, who do backflips, handstands and splits."

Josh walked up to me "It isn't as easy as it may look."

I laughed "Yeah it is."

Josh chuckled "Well you are in for a tough experience." Josh walked about three feet before turning towards me. "Let's begin."

"Well what is first?"

"Drop down and give me 200 crunches."

I laughed "You are kidding me."

"220."

"What!"

"It is now 240 and will continue to go up higher if you don't shut up."

I snarled at Josh before lying down on the ground. Josh walked over to me and held my feet down flat "Now go."

After two hours, Josh and I finished warming up, and my abdominal area was killing me. It felt like I got hit with a bat.

"Okay time to get into the ring."

"Hey. Can't you give me a break?"

"There is no room for breaks; you need all the training you can get."

"What the hell did I get myself into?" I whispered to myself.

I got into the ring and as soon as I did Josh hit me and I fell to the mat.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Don't hit me."

"The proper term is clothesline, and you need to get use to hitting the mat."

I got back up "Why would I?"

"Because when you are wrestling all you are going to be doing is hitting the mat. Now stop messing around and do it again."

I rolled my eyes and knew that it was going to no use to argue with him. I walked away from Josh and just thought 'This is going to be hell for me.'

"Wake up!" Bianca yelled causing me to jerk up from my desk.

"Gosh do you have to yell?"

Bianca laughed "How has the last three days of training been?"

"The first two days were brutal, but my body is sort of adjusting to the routine of it all."

"Then why are you tired"

"Maybe because I have to train from 4 AM to noon, then I have to come here to work on learning about the entire history of WWF/E and trying to learn the name of all these stupid wrestling moves."

"Then why don't you just stop?"

I looked up at Bianca "No. I am not going to drop doing this story besides this is the best push that I have gotten since working here. And I have already put in too much work to stop now."

"Alright."

"Okay, now if you don't mind I would like to get back to work."

Bianca of course didn't listen; she sat in my spare seat and asked "So what are you doing?"

"Trying to study the current WWE roster."

"Well let me test you." She said as she grabbed the folder from my hand.

I sighed "Fine."

Bianca smiled and showed me the first picture of the wrestler.

"Ugh. Randy Orton, 3rd generation wrestler, Father is Cowboy Bob Orton; his signature move is the RKO. "

"Correct." Bianca looked at the picture of Randy and said "Ohh he is hot."

"Yeah and he is married and has a kid. Next one."

Bianca held up the next picture. "Um, Kelly Kelly, current Diva's Champion, Finishing move is the K2 and signature move is the stink face."

Bianca did a little face before holding up the next picture. "Cody Rhodes, second generation wrestler, father is Dusty Rhodes, and his finishing move is the Cross Rhodes. "

Bianca looked at the picture of Cody "Oh another cutie."

I grunted in annoyance "Okay next one!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and held up the next image. "John Cena, the face of the WWE. Weighs 250 pounds, is 6'2, signature moves Five-Knuckle Shuffle, dropkick, Fisherman suplex, and sitout hip toss. Finishing moves STF and Attitude Adjustment. Born and raised in West Newbury, Massachusetts and has four brothers."

"Wow. You know a lot about him, and both you and John are from Massachusetts. And…" Bianca looked at the picture "He is one attractive cookie."

I swiveled my seat back to my computer "Yeah but too bad he's married."

"Geez why are all the good men taken?"

I shrugged "I don't know."

I turned my seat back around "Let's continue."


	3. Mission Accomplished

**_Wow! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this story! Thank you to therealchamps, Pinayprincesa, and Viper Cena Fan for commenting on the last chapter. _**

**A/N: As you read the words in italics are Leona's thoughts. **

* * *

><p><strong>August 2, 2011 – Tampa, Florida <strong>

"Oh come out of the bathroom." Bianca yelled

"No."

"You don't want to be late for your audition."

"I don't care I am not going to be walking around like this."

"Like what?"

I walked out of the bathroom "Like this!"

I was wearing six inch heels; a skirt that looked like should be worn by a six year old, a skin tight top that showed off half my stomach and the top was so low that it showed off breasts which looked like fake breast implants thanks to a pushup bra. Along with my hooker inspired outfit I had hair extensions, pounds of makeup and a fake spray tan on.

Bianca looked me up and down "Oh my god, you look hot."

"I look like a damn prostitute."

"Yeah a hot one."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my duffle bag. "Let's just go." I said as we walked out of our hotel room, and let's just say I sure turned some heads as wewalked through the lobby.

**FCW **

I entered the building, grabbed my paperwork and changed into what Josh called my ring attire. As I waited to get called out I saw that there were about fifteen other women who were auditioning too.

"Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked Bianca

I turned towards her "There are like twenty other women out there who look exactly like me."

"So?"

"So! I have to do something to standout from them all."

"What are you going to do?"

I looked around backstage and saw a pair of roller-skates in the corner. I sighed "Oh this better work."

"Alright next!" Yelled one of the judges.

I took a deep breath before coming out from behind the curtain in roller-skates. I skated down the ramp and just when I got close enough to the ring, I did a vertical split and went underneath the ring before popping out on the other side to where the other girls and judges were. I was just thankful that I didn't cut my head off as I went underneath the ring. I pulled myself up and stood up straight next to the other girls who were giving me dirty looks.

I smiled and said "My name is Leona Burke and I am your next WWE Diva." _Gosh I sound like I am in a freaking beauty pageant. _

One of the judges smiled, I knew that they liked my entrance "So Leona what do have that these other girls don't have."

I smiled wider and tried to sound as cheerful as I could "Because I without a doubt meet the standards of the WWE motto that the Divas are Smart, Sexy and powerful."

"Elaborate more on that." Said one of the judges as he sat back in his seat.

"Well I went to Berkley and got a degree in journalism, not to mention that I know absolutely everything and everyone from WWE/F history. And as for powerful I have an athletic background of 23 years and for the last month I have been preparing for this audition; taking hits and falls to the mat which just shows that I can put my body through anything. Even though I can dress like I am now and appear sexy but I can also pull off what I like to call the boyish sexy."

"The boyish sexy?" The judge said confused.

"Yes, the kind of girl who like to wear an oversized comfortable shirt and would rather spend Sunday night watching the football game with a beer in her hand. Now that is what I think real sexy is." _What the hell was that Leona? You shouldn't have said that. _

"Well you sure do live up to that motto." The judge said which surprised me.

"Thank you sir."

Over the next two hours, the judges continued to interview us and placed us in the ring to see who did best in taking hits to the mat, and of course all of the girls were acting like I was on my first day of training with Josh. Man was I happy that I got my training done ahead of time.

Finally the moment of deliberation came to determine who the winner was. _Like we really need to find out who won this audition. _

Tom Prichard, the head man at FCW, approached the girls and me. "Okay well ladies, I and the judges think that the winner here today is rather obvious." _Yea, it is me, so move aside bitches. _"The winner is Cassandra."

I did a double-take. Did he just really say Cassandra? Cassandra the girl who couldn't even get into the ring without falling on her ass, and almost popping those fake ass airbags of hers.

Cassandra jumped up and down before hugging Tom. Tom pulled away from being almost suffocated "Cassandra you are going to be trained here at FCW for a few months until you are ready to join WWE."

Without any hesitation I turned my back and grabbed my duffle bag as I heading towards the exit.

_How could they do this? All of the hard work and preparation I went through was all for nothing. Besides I was far better compared to the uncoordinated model girls that auditioned. Fuck! My one big chance at a major story and I fail. Damn it! _

I continued to bash at myself as I made my way through the parking lot. But as I was walking, in the distance I heard my name being called. I stopped and turned around to see a man in a suit running towards me. I lowered my eyebrows at what this man wanted.

As the man got closer to me, I was able to recognize him "John Laurinaitis!"

Laurinaitis looked at me "You know who I am?"

"Yeah you are the executive vice president and head of the talent relations in the WWE."

"Wow you do know a lot about the WWE."

"But why-y are you calling me?"

"Because WWE wants you."

I shook my head "Sorry but I didn't win, Cassandra did."

Laurinaitis shook his head side to side "I know that but what I meant to say is that Cassandra is going to be training at FCW but you are going straight to the WWE roster."

I was even more confused "Wait, why?"

"Because you already have all the training that is needed, and WWE needs a new, far experienced and talented diva like yourself. So now the question is will you sign a contract with WWE?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll sign it!" I said as I pulled Laurinaitis into a hug.

"Great!" John Laurinaitis answered in return.

_Mission accomplished! _


	4. Meeting The Nice People & The Bitch

_**First chapter for 2012! Wooo XD Anyways I'm glad to see the positive feedback and views this story has been getting. I very much adore knowing that you guys/gals actually enjoy this story, so now shoutouts to Viper Cena Fan, therealchamps, and for commenting on the last chapter. Thank you guys! Now time for me to stop and let y'all get to reading :)**_

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the ocs and the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>September 5, 2011—First Day of Work<span>**

"Why must I wear these leather pants?"

"Because they go great with that top." Bianca yelled from the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes "And why are you here again?"

"To help you out. Now come in here so I can set the equipment on you."

I huffed and walked into the bathroom "So where is it?"

"It is right here." Bianca said as she held up a pendant diamond necklace.

"Wait the camera is in there?" I asked as I looked at the necklace.

"Yes, now turn around."

Bianca placed the necklace on me and I looked at it in the mirror "Wow. You guys sure spent a lot on this little thing."

"Well Mr. Robinson wanted to make sure that camera was well hidden."

"So how does this work?"

"You walk around and the camera will film everything and Mr. Robinson will be able to see everything from his laptop."

I turned around and leaned against the sink "I feel like Drew Barrymore in that movie Never Been Kissed."

"Yeah but unlike the movie you are doing a story on sexism, not a guy who likes you."

"I know, I just meant metaphorically speaking."

Bianca looked at her watch and stood up immediately "Oh crap it's 4:15!"

My eyes widened "I have to get to the arena by 4:40! Damn it!" I ran out of the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the bed as I hurried to put my shoes on.

"NO Leona!" Bianca yelled as she yanked my Nikes' off my feet. "You need to wear these!"

Bianca handed me pink pumps. I looked at the 5 inch heel and gave Bianca a dirty look. "Pink pumps, really?"

"Yes, now get going."

"Oh crap." I grabbed my bag and with my pumps in my hand I ran out of the room and jogged to the hotel garage.

**Nationwide Arena—4:39 P.M**

I entered the arena and rested against the wall as I tried to catch my breath. "Thank god I ran track in high school." I mumbled to myself as I put my pumps on.

After catching my breath, I walked down the hall until I came across a sign that read John Laurinaitis's office. I knocked once before hearing a voice from inside call "Come in."

I opened the door and Mr. Laurinaitis looked up and smiled at me. "Leona! There you are."

"Hello Mr. Laurinaitis. I'm not late am I?"

Laurinaitis shook his head "No you're not late at all." He then turned around and grabbed a packet of paper. Laurinaitis looked back at me "And here is your script for tonight."

I grabbed the script "Wait? I'm going to be in a match already?"

Laurinaitis laughed "Not on your first night. You just have a little part in a backstage segment."

I tried to hide my nervousness "Oh."

Laurinaitis chuckled and then there was another knock on the door. "Oh that must John. Come in."

I turned around and as the door opened, in came John Cena. He looked a lot bigger in person; John smiled at me "Are you the newest Diva?"

Finally I came out of my trance "Ye-yeah. I'm Leona Burke."

"I'm John Cena. Your tour guide for the rest of the night." He said as he shook my hands.

I looked at John "I thought that one of the Divas were going to show me around the arena."

"Well they had to go to a photo-shoot but I thought that John wouldn't mind showing a fellow Bostonian around." Laurinaitis stated.

"Wait. You're from Massachusetts? Which part?"

"Andover."

"Wow, I'm from We—"

"West Newbury, I know." I said as I completed his sentence.

John laughed "Yeah I am." John looked at me a little longer before saying "Let me show you around."

John and I left Mr. Laurinaitis's office and as we walked down the hall I couldn't help but get distracted by John's physique, he was so damn muscular. I mean was this how huge the other male superstars were? Walking next to him made me feel so freaking short, and I was wearing 5 inch heels!

It was fifteen minutes into our little tour when John asked "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

John and I walked into an area which I just called the food court, since there were just tables and tables of food. I stopped and looked at the food, I didn't know what to get.

"Is there a problem?" John asked as he walked over to me.

"I don't know what to pick, there are so many options."

John laughed "I know there are a lot, but I would recommend the shrimp Arrabbiata ."

I smiled "Okay. I'll get it."

I got the shrimp Arrabbiata and a bottle of water before sitting down at one of the tables with John. As we were eating I looked up at John and asked "Why is it that you are the one giving me the tour? I mean I would expect that you would be busy with interviews or promotions since you are so huge in this business."

John swallowed the piece of food he was eating "Yes I am normally busy doing that stuff but today was my day off, and since I wasn't busy Laurinaitis asked me if I could show you around and I told him that I wouldn't mind."

I placed my hand on my chest "Oh no! I'm sorry that I ruined your day-off."

John chuckled "You didn't ruin anything for me. Besides I'm relaxing now and eating."

I smiled slightly "Okay. And thank you for taking the time to show me around this arena. So where are the other Superstars?"

"They normally don't start showing up to the arena until an hour before the show."

"Now are there going to be some people who will be giving me the cold-shoulder since I'm new?"

John scratched the back of his head "Yeah some people will, it takes a while for them to warm up to the newbies."

I sighed "Wow, it's going to be high school all over again."

John laughed "A little bit, but there were a few people who gave me the shoulder in the beginning of my career too. But don't worry not everyone in this company is mean."

I drank some water before asking John "How long?"

John gave me a strange look "Excuse me?"

I pointed to his wedding ring "How long have you guys been married?"

John looked down at his ring before taking his hand and placing it on his lap. John cleared his throat "Two years but we have been together since I was fifteen."

"Wow, you have been together for 12 years. That's the longest relationship that I have heard."

John rubbed his nose "Yeah we've been together for awhile. So what about you, how long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

I scoffed at his question "I don't have a boyfriend; I haven't for a long time."

John leaned forward "Really?"

I nodded "Yeah, I sorta have trouble with men."

"I never would have known that a girl like you would have trouble with men. I thought that they would be crawling all over you."

I shook my head "Why? Because I have extensions, this make-up, really tight clothing and a push-up bra that helps make me look like this?" I drank some more water "This was just a transformation I had to undergo to meet the standards of women WWE wants to portr-" I soon shut up after knowing that I had said too much.

"What was the end of that sentence?"

I got up from my seat "Well thank you for showing me around the arena, but I outta get going." I walked a few feet before turning around "It was very nice to meet you John Cena." I then turned around and continued walking.

John sighed and leaned back in his seat "It was nice to meet you too."

**Diva's Locker room**

I took a deep breath as I stopped in front of the Diva's locker room door. "Here goes nothing."

I walked into the locker room and as soon as I did all of the conversations the Divas were having with each other ended and they stopped and looked me up and down before turning around and doing what they were doing before.

"Awkward." I thought before walking over to a locker.

As I was placing my stuff away, one of the Divas, AJ, walked over to me. "Hi, I'm AJ."

I smiled and shook her hand "Hello, I'm Leona."

"Leona, that's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Nice heels." Someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw that it was Eve Torres. "Thanks."

She smiled "Well welcome to the WWE."

I smiled again "Aw thanks. But is it always this unsettling in the locker room on your first day?"

AJ and Eve nodded "Yeah, some of the women here don't like it when new model girls come in."

I shook my head "But I have never modeled a day in my life."

"Seriously? You have never modeled." Eve asked

"Seriously."

AJ crossed her arms "Then what did you do before this?"

"I was a journalist in Chicago but it was a very lousy job so I quit, and went to audition down at FCW."

"Wow, I never would have guessed that." Alicia Fox said as she walked over to me and the other girls. "My ring name is Alicia Fox, but my real name is Victoria."

"Which name do you prefer?"

"It doesn't matter but everyone calls me Victoria."

"Okay Victoria it is."

Victoria smiled "So how are you enjoying it here so far?"

"It's alright. John actually showed me around the arena."

"John Cena?" AJ asked

I nodded "Yeah he had some fre—"

I was then interrupted when the door swung open. I turned around and in walked in Barbra Blank (aka Kelly Kelly), with her Diva's Championship on her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" Eve said as she scoffed.

"What?" I asked.

"Barbra she kind of is a prissy bitch." Eve said

I was actually shocked "Really? She seems like such a nice girl on TV."

"She used to be, but ever since she won that belt she thinks that she is better than everyone. " Victoria added.

"Great this is going to be like high school." I mumbled

AJ, Eve and Victoria laughed at my comment and I guess their laughter caught the attention of Barbra because she came over to us.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked me up and down.

"I'm Leona, the newest Diva."

Barbra scoffed "Great WWE hired a hooker."

I pulled my head back "Excuse me?"

"Are you retarded?" She chuckled alittle "Man, were you naturally born with blonde hair?"

"No but neither were you. Nice roots, have you ever stepped foot in a hair salon?"  
>I heard the girls snickering behind me.<p>

Barbra growled a bit before walking closer to me "Let me just clear one thing up for you, See this belt." She said as she pointed to the Diva's title, "I have it which means that I am the most important diva here. Unlike you I am somebody not a nobody."

I rolled by eyes at her arrogance, "Now let me tell you something little girl, during my time here people are going to know my name, and I promise you that. Now just remember that you aren't going to have that Championship forever." Before leaving the locker room, I walked right next to Barbra and said "Vous salope stupide."

I smirked and left the locker room, as I got ready to make my debut.

**Monday Night Raw—10:13 PM **

I walked back and forth as I tried not to sweat off all my makeup. "Pull it together Leona!" I said to myself.

"Leona you are on in five." One of the assistants called out.

"Oh god!" I was going to be acting in front of an audience of probably a million viewers. What if I messed up one of my lines?

"Are you alright?" Asked Eve after she just finished her match against Beth.

"Nervous."

She chuckled "Don't worry it is completely normal we have all been there before."

I laughed a little "Thanks and great match out there."

Eve rolled her eyes "Yeah well we have to do as much as we can in a two minute match."

I leaned against the wall behind me "How come the Diva's matches are so short?"

"So there is more camera time for the Superstars."

"Yeah but the Divas deserve the same amount of camera time as the other Superstars."

"I know."

"But why are they doing this to you guys?"

Eve shrugged "I don't know. But I gotta go take a shower." As she was walking away she turned around and faced me again "Do you want to go shopping tomorrow with me and some of the other girls?"

I nodded "Ye-yeah sure."

Eve smiled "Great we can get to know more about you. Here's my cell number." She said as she dialed it into my cellphone "Just text me later."

"Um okay."

She smiled once more "Okie dokie. And good luck with your segment."

"Thanks." I called as she walked away. Tomorrow was going to be a great way to seek out more information from the divas.

"Alright Leona, It is Showtime." The assistant said as she placed an arm around my shoulder "Just relax and try not to seem nervous."

I nodded and in the back of my head I was just like, 'Hey I'd like to see you do this then and see if you are nervous.'

"Alright we are rolling in 3.2.1"

The camera began to roll and showed Zack Ryder getting ready for his match. As he was that was when I came walking by but I stopped after Zack placed his hand up.

"Hey you are the new backstage interviewer right?"

I nodded "Yeah I'm Leona."

"Well I'm Zack Ryder."

I held my hand up and as I was fist pumping I said "WOOWOO! You know it."

Zack smiled and place his sunglasses on before walking away.

"And we're off. Nice job Leona."

I finally took a breath "Thank god that's over."

As I was walking down the hall I looked down at my cell phone to see if I had any new messages, but while walking I heard someone shout "Watch out!"

"Huh?" I said as I looked up but it was too late. My foot got stuck in a group of wires which caused me to fall flat on my ass. "Augh! Mother Fudger."

"Geez are you alright?"

I looked up and saw John. "Yeah I'm fine. My butt broke the fall."

John smirked "Let me help you up."

John extended his hand and in just one pull he was able to get me to my feet. "Thanks." I said as I looked up at him.

"You're welcome, and you did a really good job for your first segment."

"Thanks."

John smiled at me one more time before saying "Well I got to go get ready for my match, but I'll see ya around."

I nodded "Yeah and good luck tonight."

"Thanks." As he was half way down the hall he said "And try not to text and walk." He smirked.

I laughed "Okay I'll try not to."

John laughed once more before disappearing behind the corner.

I continued down the hall and I made some mental notes for myself.

1) Learn why Divas get mistreated

2) Get information from the girls tomorrow

3) Think about what I am going to say before saying it aloud

4) Most importantly, not text and walk in the arenas.


End file.
